Modern mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wearable devices, etc.) have a wide array of form factors and features. Some modern mobile devices implement and/or include dual embedded display panels (e.g., two separate display panels integrally mounted on or within one or more housing(s) of the mobile device). The dual embedded display panels of such mobile devices can enable data (e.g., textual, graphical and/or video data) to be displayed in various configurations. Panel synchronization issues (e.g., lag) can arise in instances where data is intended to be displayed concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) on both of the dual embedded display panels of the mobile device.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.